1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photoresist composition and a method of manufacturing an array substrate including the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a photoresist composition used in a photolithography process to manufacture an array substrate and a method of manufacturing the array substrate.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel includes a display substrate having a thin-film transistor (TFT) as a switching device driving a pixel, an opposite substrate opposite the display substrate, and a liquid crystal layer between the display substrate and the opposite substrate. The light transmittance of liquid crystal included in the LCD panel may be altered by changing a voltage applied thereto so that the LCD panel may display an image.
The display substrate may be formed by a photolithography process using a photoresist composition. Typically, the photolithography process is a four-mask process, which uses four masks for etching processes, so that the method of manufacturing the display substrate may be simple.
The exposure device used in the photolithography process may include an optical system, and the focus of the optical system depends on a distance between the optical system and a substrate. Thus, maintaining a constant distance between the optical system and the substrate is important. When the distance between the optical system and the substrate changes, the intensity of radiation (light energy) changes. When the intensity differs from that specified by a user, it may not be possible to form a fine photoresist pattern on the substrate.
The photoresist pattern may not be reliably patterned due to physical factors such as the manufacturing precision of a stage supporting the substrate, vibrations when transferring the substrate, manufacturing errors in the optical system of the exposure device, etc. Furthermore, an increased substrate size may decrease the overall reliability of the photoresist patterning.